Heartlines
by Lenore 2410
Summary: Post 5x13. Blair Grimaldi left to Monaco believing it the only way to protect her loved ones. Three years later she may realize that running away was far from being the right choice, especially concerning the people she once loved the most C/B/D and D/S
1. Coming Down

I don't own Gossip Girl. English is not my native language, so I'm deeply sorry for any mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Act One<strong>

_You abuse the ones who love you  
>You abuse the ones who won't<br>If you ever had a real heart  
>I don't think you'd know where to start <em>

_Coming Down – Dum Dum Girls_

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. It's the only way. Nobody gets harmed"

"Except you"

"It'll be alright. I'm Blair Waldorf, I can get trough this" she had to hold her tears and refused to look at him anymore.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but they deserve to know at least" he said trying to break some sense into her. He had already used that line for about ten times as he watched her pack.

"They can't never know. You promised Humphrey, and you'll keep it" she answered sharply "I swear you'll regret it if you dare opening your mouth"

Blair looked at her room and felt like crying all over again. Everything was packed and the only thing left that looked like her was her Marie Antoinette poster. She was only waiting for Louis to pick her up to make their way to the airport, and she couldn't help wearing a black dress in tune with her mood.

"I still think you're making a very big mistake" Dan protested once again "It's going to break their hearts"

"Serena has you" Dan wanted to say she really didn't but kept his mouth shut, knowing that subject was irrelevant at the moment "And Chuck... he... I'm sure he'll find someone to love and who loves him"

"And you're okay with that?" he couldn't help pushing it and feel desperation creeping on him as he felt time running our to convince her.

"Of course not" a lonely tear fell from her cheek "The thought of him loving and marrying someone else kills me. But it's a price I'm willing to pay as long as he's fine"

"You know this will probably send him to the edge" even if he didn't like Chuck that much, Dan knew how he would feel once he found out, because he was feeling the same heart break of watching her leave without turning back.

Blair froze but kept her voice steady "He's Chuck Bass. He'll get trough it. And... he's become such a wonderful person, I'm sure he'll find someone..." at this point she couldn't hold back her tears and Dan held her to his chest.

"Please don't leave" he begged into her temple and right then, the elevator dinged and Louis voice called. Blair stepped back and Dan felt dread and did the only thing he could do "I love you. And you have to know it if you're doing this, because Louis is not he only option if you can't be with Chuck. Blair, please. We could be..."

Her eyes widened. She shook her head and put a hand on his mouth to stop him"Thank you. But you have Serena. And you're my best friend and you have no idea how much everything you've done has meant to me. Louis doesn't love me, so it doesn't matter that I love Chuck. But to you it'll matter and I can't do that to you"

She hugged him tightly once more and with a small, sad smile walked out of the room and left him there with his chest painfully beating.

* * *

><p>Chuck gulped down his third glass of scotch in the last ten minutes. Monkey nudged his leg with his head and Chuck leaned down slightly to pet him absentmindedly. He poured more scotch in the glass and moved to sit in the living room, taking the bottle with him. He sat on the couch and gulped the glass feeling his throat burn. Monkey climbed beside him and put his head on his master's lap. The elevator dinged, but Chuck didn't bother to look as he stared at a spot in the wall opposite him.<p>

"Man it's not even midday and the bottle is half empty" he heard Nate's voice next to him.

"Never too early for scotch" he answered smugly and took a sip from the bottle.

"Chuck you can't keep this up. You've been locked in here for three days since you talked with Blair at the hotel" Nate sighed and tried to take the bottle from his friend, but he rapidly guarded it. "I'm serious Chuck"

"So am I"

"Serena and me are worried. For both of you" Nate tried once again. Silence reigned over the room for a while and Chuck kept freakishly still. He reacted when Monkey started licking his fingers and he scratched his ear in return. "Chuck, what happened?"

Chuck kept silent for a minute. He took and deep breath and without looking at Nate spoke "She shut me out. Again. She wouldn't even tell me why she called Dan for help. I tried everything to convince her, but she... she just walked away from me"

Nate couldn't help feeling kind of angry at Blair's attitude towards his best friend, for he was clueless at the change of heart of his ex-girlfriend. He had been there when she and Chuck had decided to run away together, and the look of utter devotion she gave to his friend didn't go unnoticed by him. He had been so sure at that time that finally Chuck would get the happy ending he desperately craved and deserved. "Chuck... haven't you thought about you know... date someone else?"

Chuck froze at this and then shot a furious look at Nate "No. I won't. She loves me Nathaniel, she told me herself. But she has this stupid belief that if she's with me I'm going to die or something. I just have to convince her otherwise"

The blond decided it was better not to ask "Look Chuck, I know, believe me I do, how much you love her. But you can keep on begging her to come back to you. There's so much a person can get rejected and this is breaking you down. You were so adamant before about letting go of Blair..."

"I'm not giving up. I know she's not happy. And I can't see her with anyone else, I don't care how much it costs to have her back with me" Nate tried to protest but Chuck kept on "I just want her to be happy. And I know I can make her happy, she told me as much before the accident. I let go because I thought I couldn't. Once I have her back I'm not ever letting her go and I'll spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she makes me"

"From where I stand she's only making you miserable"

Chuck was about to answer when both his phone and Nate's rang. He flipped it open and what he saw made his face go blanch. Nate looked too and the only thing he could think of was to grab his friend's arm as a sign of support.

_**Hello Upper East Siders. I know you've been dying to have some news about our runaway Mrs. Grimaldi after she was spotted trying to make a run for it at the airport with Lonely Boy. So after days of uncertainty about our newlyweds apparently wrecked relationship, our own Queen B was spotted again at the airport, this time in company of her charming prince. Leaving for the honeymoon trip? Perhaps, but judging by B's luggage she's not coming back anytime soon.**_

_**You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**_

A photo of Blair and Louis getting into the plane was shown and another one showed luggage that seemed Blair's entire wardrobe on it.

"I have to..."

"No" Nate stopped him right when Chuck started getting up for leaving "She's made her choice. You have to move on Chuck, before you lose your mind. You know you won't be able to see her once she's in Monaco. She's a princess now Chuck" Chuck seemed to give up and sank down in the couch once again "I know it hurts. You're my best friend and believe me when I say it hurts me too to see you like this, but please, please be reasonable"

Monkey, as if sensing his master's grief, let out a long sad whine.

* * *

><p>"You have one second to tell me why she left without telling me anything"<p>

"Hello to you too Serena"

It had been only ten minutes since the blast and Serena had arrived knocking like a mad woman to Dan's loft. Dan was greeted by the sight of a disheveled and apparently desperate Serena.

"I don't have time for niceties and your sarcasm Dan!" Serena said entering the loft

Dan closed the door and turned around to look at the blond, who seemed about ready to hit him if she didn't get answers "I don't know"

"Like hell you don't!" Dan rolled his eyes "Tell me the truth. Now, Dan"

"I honestly don't know"

Serena lost it and yelled "This isn't a game Dan! This is about my best friend leaving without saying goodbye to anyone! The girl you supposedly love! She didn't tell me and the only person who could possibly know is you"

Dan gave up trying to convince Serena, he should know she was stubborn like hell "I can't. I promised"

"Dan this is serious!"

"Look, there's a reason she told me and not you, so please stop pestering me!" Dan asked rubbing his temples and trying not to lose his patience.

"She's my best friend Dan, and she didn't talk to me! And I can't believe you're actually being her accomplice when you know she's not in love with you!"

Dan lost it "Maybe, but there's a reason she relied on me and not you. And you know why? Because you only pay attention to whatever unlucky soul that looks at you! Maybe Blair realized what a crappy friend you are and that's why she didn't bother"

He immediately regretted it when Serena looked as if she had been slapped "I see. So that's you answer, I suppose."

"Serena, I..."

"Save it" without sparing him a look, she walked out of the loft and left him standing there trying to make out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 am and Blair couldn't sleep.<p>

She was at the princess quarters at Monaco's palace in a king sized bed and fluffy pillows, but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Chuck's brokenhearted face when she, again, told him she would not be with him ever again. She also heard Louis' cruel words. Tears flowed down her face and took her cellphone from her nightstand. She hesitated but typed the number when Chuck's face once again went trough her head.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Blair"

"Blair? Why are you calling me? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Nate" Blair said trying to keep her voice steady

Nate's sigh of relief was heard trough the line "What's going on Blair? You just left! Do you have any idea of how worried we are? What Chuck is going trough?"

At the mention of Chuck, Blair's resolve started to crumble "I... I know. That's why I called. I need to ask you something"

"I don't know Blair. I really don't feel like making any favors to you" Nate said harshly and Blair knew she deserved it

"It's not for me exactly" Blair answered and her voice trembled "I want you to... I want you to promise me to take care of Chuck"

"You don't need to ask for that" Nate answered "What do you want?"

Blair took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I... please, just... make sure he moves on. Stop him from seeking me out. Help him find a nice girl who loves him, who..." she remembered Serena's words at the wedding "Who is not afraid to risk it all from him, no matter what"

"Because you couldn't?" Nate added cruelly. He knew he had stepped a line, but he couldn't help lashing out to her

"Yes. Because I can't" Blair gulped down a sob and Nate noticed even trough the phone and felt guilty

"Look Blair, you're one of my best friends. But... please don't call me again. I don't think I'd be able to keep from Chuck and it's going to break him even more" Blair's lip quivered at this "But I do promise you that I'll do what I can to help him move on. In return I want you to promise me something"

"Seems fair" she answered after a minute of silence

"If you ever come back to New York and he indeed has moved on, please leave him alone"

"No need to, I'm not going back" Blair retorted, but deep down his harsh words made her heart tighten.

"Just promise Blair. He deserves as much, since apparently a stupid pact is easier to keep true to than Chuck"

That ended the task of breaking her and she couldn't keep a sob, because deep down she knew it was truth. She was a coward and because of it the man she loved was miserable "I... I..."

Nate sighed "Whatever Blair, just don't call again please. And... take care"

He hunged up and Blair broke down for the first time since she had married Louis.

* * *

><p>I reuploaded it because I think ffnet failed or something, so here it is again. I apologize once more for grammar or spelling mistakes. So this is what came to me after that awful wedding episode and what I saw at the promos. It'll have a happy ending, tough, because in my mind they deserve as much, but both (especially Blair) have a lot of making up to do. The next chapter will be three years in the future.<p>

I hoped you like it, and even if you don't I hope you leave a review on your thoughts about this. Thank you!


	2. Somebody that I used to know

I don't own Gossip Girl. English is not my native language, so I'm deeply sorry for any mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Act Two<strong>

****_No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
><em>_Have your friends collect you records  
><em>_And then change your number (oh)  
><em>_Guess that I don't need that though  
><em>_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

___Somebody that I used to know - Gotye_

Chuck stared at the piece of jewelry with a frown, analyzing every feature of it. The princess cut diamond on top of it glistened as he kept on evaluating it. With a sigh he looked at the salesman "I think I'll come back later"

"Yes, Mr. Bass. Do you want us to have it on hold for you?"

"No, it's ok. Thank you" Chuck turned around and left Harry Winston. His limo was already waiting for him and his faithful driver opened the door for him. Chuck thanked him with a nod and got in, where his blond best friend was waiting for him.

"So? Found anything you liked?" he asked with a little smile, eager to see if he had indeed bought something

"Not really" Chuck answered "I don't even know yet if I'm actually sure about doing this"

"Oh come on, man" Nate said exasperated "You've been going around it for about what? Six months? I thought you said you were quite sure there would be no one else after"

"I know what I said Nathaniel... it's just..." Chuck hesitated to finish that sentence. He decided not to and instead looked out the window.

Nate looked at him with a frown, but decided too to remain quiet. He knew, after all, better than anyone that Chuck had very deep security issues on people leaving. So right now, he knew that his best friend's insecurities came from the event he liked to call 'Royally shitty disaster'.

The last three years had been a challenge to say the least.: after _she _(her name had become some sort of taboo among the remaining three quarters of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club) had left, it was a pandemonium.

At first, of course, Chuck had wanted to contact her against Nate's protests. He tried to talk to Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Dorota, but none of them were any help and refused to tell Chuck anything; his PI was unable to give him any useful information that could help him contact her in anyway, and he had even go to Monaco, but it was useless. Eventually, Chuck gave up and sunk into a deep depression, but unlike the other ones where he fucked around and did drugs and alcohol, he had isolated himself with Monkey as his only company. He only went out when extremely necessary (usually business and take Monkey out for a stroll) and the rest of the time he spent it alone in his room doing who knows what; during that time Nate would see him, if lucky, once a week. It took Nate and Lily about six months to convince him to spend more time around human beings than he did with Monkey. Afterward, Lily had to practically beg him to go back to therapy, since he wouldn't talk to any of them. He went twice a week, and after a month Chuck agreed to attend Bass Industries galas and charities. It took him another four months to finally take full responsibility as CEO, under the watch on Lily for keeping him from concentrating his depression on work, thus becoming a workaholic.

As for Serena, she too had taken her ex-best friend's leave quite hard. She had spiraled down for a while, partying wild and promiscuity. Fortunately, it didn't last long, but she kept on jumping from man to man, each worse than the last, until Lily and Rufus talked to her and told her that if she didn't stop, she would have to look for a place to live (she had gone back to her mother's after _her _departure). Serena had, of course, thrown a tantrum, moved for a month with some random guy and came back to her mother's full of regret and with a black eye. The guy of course was jailed almost instantly thanks to Chuck's contacts. It was around the time that Chuck had decided to be CEO full time when Serena decided to take on a modeling job. She had instant success and now she spent most of her time abroad and had decided to lay low on what concerned men.

As for him, Nate had had a lot of success with The Spectator. He had earned a very good reputation as one of the few honest reporters in New York, and the magazine had acquired a lot of prestige. While his relationship with his family was still difficult, it had become bearable and he visited them quite often. It hadn't all been easy, though. Making sure Chuck wouldn't do something stupid and Serena wouldn't catch an STD had taken a lot of energy of him the first year _she _had gone. He could relate to Lily, who had to see two of her children having a very bad time, and had become very close with her after teaming up to help their loved ones. His love life had also made quite a nice change. He had met Simone a year and a half prior at the 4th of July party his mother had hosted on the Hamptons. She was a beautiful blue eyed with long curly red hair from Germany who had recently got a job as a publicist in New York. They had instantly clicked and six months ago Nate proposed, and she had said yes.

Nate came back to reality when the limo stopped in front of The Empire. The got in the elevator and Chuck seemed deep in thought as well, so Nate cleared his throat to get his attention "You know... when I proposed to Simone I was scared out of my mind. But as soon as she said yes, I knew it was the best decision I've ever made"

Chuck didn't answer as they made their way into the penthouse and were greeted by Monkey and a very delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, good you're back!" a feminine voice with a British accent greeted them. They walked into the kitchen and found a pretty black haired girl with green blue eyes. She was short and thin and had an edgy hairstyle, with her bangs reaching only above her eyebrows and her hair barely reaching the lower part of her neck. She was waring an apron and preparing what seemed pasta. She smiled brightly at them "Dinner's about to be ready!"

Chuck's expression softened as she made her way over to him and gave him a soft kiss in the lips. Nate smiled at this too.

Elizabeth 'Liz' Holmes had been Chuck's girlfriend for almost a year and a half. Chuck had met her at a Bass Industries party at the MoMA, celebrating the partnership between BI and another real state company in London worth about 500 million. Liz went there accompanying her father, one of the chief executives in the board of the British company. At first they had hated each other after she had accidentally spilled wine on Chuck's new suit and didn't apologize, blaming him for not watching where he was going. Chuck being Chuck had of course called her 'clutz' and 'unfeminine', Liz pounced on him with her purse and was stopped by her father. When she realized who she had just insulted she spent the rest of the night following Chuck around apologizing. He dismissed her at first, but at the end of the party he gave her his ruined jacket and his address, and told her he expected her in two days with it.

Two days later, Liz went to give Chuck his jacket and was tackled to the ground by Monkey, who the started licking her face. Chuck came into the room and laughed at her. Somehow after that they started talking and Chuck took her to dinner. Nate, at first, had been worried, seeing some similarities between _her_ and Liz, but soon he was proved wrong. While Liz was very hot tempered, she was also kind of a geek and a tomboy (she loved Star Wars, playing video games and practiced kick boxing). Unlike the rich people they knew, Liz wasn't spoiled at all and didn't like spending money on what she called 'rudely expensive and useless things you can buy somewhere else for less than 20 dollars'; she always was in a good mood and lit up the room wherever she was.

Chuck hesitated a lot on jumping into relationship with Liz, but after a lot of encouragement by him, Serena and Lily, he decided to give it a shot after three months of casual dating. At first it was difficult, Liz often lose her patience on Chuck shutting people out and felt neglected, but eventually, on Nate's advice, he told her _everything_. At first Liz, she told Nate, felt intimidated by it and scared she wouldn't be enough to heal him, but she loved Chuck and wanted to at least try. And after almost two years of moping around, Chuck seemed sincerely happy with Liz. Serena, Lily and him loved Liz for helping Chuck, and had become very close with her.

That was the reason Nate couldn't help worrying over his friend's hesitance in proposing to Liz. Deep down, Nate worried that the real reason were not his abandon insecurities, but because he somehow still loved _her_, and refused to let himself truly move on.

"I thought you'd be here when I arrived" Liz told them as she returned to her task followed by Monkey, who was waiting for a treat "But only this little guy was here to greet me"

"We just wanted to spend some guy time after work" Chuck answered

Liz lifted her eyebrows with skepticism "You live together, why would you want guy time?" she then frowned but couldn't help a small smile "Should I be worried? Should I call Simone?"

Chuck snorted "I'm way out of Nathaniel's league"

Liz laughed out loud and pecked him on the lips again "Sure, macho man. Since you won't tell me what were you doing, at least help me with dinner" Chuck was about to protest "Ah, ah, ah. That's for not telling me, so if you don't want me to annoy you until your ears bleed, you'll help"

With a sigh of resignation Chuck nodded "Fine, but let me change first"

Nate smiled at the scene and moved to the living room. He turned on the TV, but got distracted when his phone ringed and was semi listening to the news while he checked.

"On other news, our Monegasque American Princess, will be no more" the anchor newsman said "Yes, that's right. Blair Grimaldi, former Waldorf, daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf, is divorcing Prince Louis of Monaco" at this Nate turned his head to the TV so fast he thought he was about to break his neck "This morning the Royal Palace issued the notice that Mrs. Grimaldi had asked for a divorce and that the terms of it are on discussion. The couple married three years ago in a lavish wedding here in New York with a lot of media attention, and then at the reception the bride disappeared for a few hours and was spotted apparently trying to leave in the airport. However, the couple soon left together for Monaco with no comment to the press or any official statement. The ex-princess is expected to be back in New York next week"

Nate couldn't believe his eyes and rapidly turned off the TV, hoping no one but him had heard. But luck was not in his side, for Chuck was standing right behind him with wide agonizing eyes and completely still.

"Chuck..." Nate started

Chuck came back from his trance "It's alright Nathaniel" the blond was obviously not convinced "Liz is waiting for me" he left Nate sitting in the couch watching him with worry. He of course had understood the double meaning of Chuck's last sentence, but judging by the look on his face, he knew that things were about to become rocky again.

* * *

><p>Dan felt his chest soar and couldn't help bite back a smile. <em>She <em>had just called him to tell him the news, and for the first time in three years he felt that happiness you only have with that one person.

Since her departure, he had spent all of his time on writing. He had published another novel on the UES universe and had been a huge success, she had even send him a congratulations card which he kept on his nightstand. He had declined for a movie version, wanting to keep his family and former friends a little less exposed than they already were.

Yes, former friends. After the discussion he had had with Serena that time, they barely spoke to each other. He knew he had hurt her deeply, but he couldn't help it after all the crap she had put him through; he had loved her so much and she had always thrown it back painfully into his face. At first she avoided him like the plague and spent her time with men, which he ignored, and then, after she took the modeling job, he saw her only on holidays when the family met to celebrate. Deep down it did hurt him and he felt guilty of how things had turned out. Serena had been his first love and that would always be special, but there was a lot of hurt in between and he had fallen in love with her best friend instead.

On Nate's case, he spoke to him occasionally for a while, but the blond had made very clear from the beginning were his loyalties lied. Serena, of course, had told him and Chuck he knew what had happened. Chuck had threatened him and left him with a black eye, but he didn't budge. Dan didn't miss the opportunity to throw in his face everything he had done to _her_ and Chuck left with such a pain struck face, he felt like a very bad person after that. He tried to apologize, but the only thing he got was a slap from Serena, since she was there comforting her step-brother, and Nate cutting him out as a friend. Chuck had his revenge too, for he sued Dan for the way he portrayed Chuck in his novels, and of course Dan was going to lose. Lily talked to Chuck and managed to make damage control and make him drop the charges, but the news had leaked already and his book's sales fell dramatically for a while.

And yes, he still talked to _her_ once in a while and that's what kept him going and semi interested in those people. She asked him often how they were and he couldn't not comply, so he had to put up with them once in a while just to have something to tell her. But he always skipped the parts he knew would hurt her. He did tell her about Chuck's depression, but didn't tell her how really bad it was. He couldn't tell her that Serena's promiscuity had reached tops, so he only told her that the blond was on part time jobs and it hadn't worked out between them but remained friends. On Nate he told her most of it, except the fact that they weren't friends anymore.

He knew he was lying, both truly and for omission, but he couldn't stand bringing her more pain. After things got better, he was glad he didn't have to anymore, except for one thing. He couldn't tell her that Chuck had got a girlfriend. He knew he ought to, and frankly he had been dying to, but she was going through a lot and she always sound depressed on the phone. The only time that had changed was when he told her Chuck was now full on being CEO and that the company's profits had exponentially grew, making Chuck one of the most powerful men in the USA; after he finished he could hear the pride in her voice. He felt his heart break at this, and was about to tell her about Elizabeth Holmes just for spite, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to be the reason for her to have one more thing to be sad about.

But now, none of it mattered, for she was coming back. Dan had being so hopeful that one day she'd be able to free herself from Louis and he'd be able to somehow be with her. Chuck was out of the picture, and he was planning on making her his. He would court her in any way possible and make her see how happy he could make her. Dan of course was aware that she might not take very well the loopholes of information, but hoped she would understand his reasoning once he explained. And he was also aware that when she found out about Chuck she would probably be in pain, but he was ready to be anything she needed him to be.

He had not talked to her for a very long time. She said it was precaution with Louis, and that morning the call he had been waiting for so long came. She was leaving Louis and was coming back.

"She's back!" he couldn't help shout out loud with a gigantic smile.

* * *

><p>Blair sighed when the car finally stopped at the back of her building. The press had blocked the main entrance and as humiliating it was, she had to enter through the service entrance. She climbed the stairs followed by her bodyguard and cursed her 4 inch heels. When she finally reached a secure floor, she took the elevator.<p>

Her home hadn't changed at all. Her mother had kept it all in place and she regularly stayed in the penthouse on her visits to New York. Blair looked around and her eyes fixed on the piano. She couldn't help getting close to it and remember that night in her 20th birthday. She blushed instantly and couldn't hold back a smile at the memory. After reminiscing she climbed the stairs. She approached her room slowly, he heart beating strongly against her chest, and opened the door. Once she saw it again she couldn't hold back her tears.

She was finally home.

After three years, she was finally at a place where she felt at peace, where she could be Blair without anyone telling her otherwise. She lied on her bed with a smile and soon remembered. Hastily, Blair opened her nightstand drawer and took out a photo album. Inside were her Constance years photos and stared at them fondly, specially the ones with her and Serena. When she reached the last photo a few tears left her eyes. It was a photo of the NJBC and the looked so happy she cried, wishing she somehow could go back to those times, where everything was easy.

Blair stared at the photo for a few minutes and then she reached for another photo album. This one she had kept in the bottom of the drawer, so she could avoid seeing it. But this time, she wanted more than anything to look at those photos. She opened the album and smiling Blair and Chuck stared at her. All the photos were of the two of them and this time Blair couldn't hold back a sob.

She missed him _so_ much.

He haunted both her sweetest dreams and her most anguishing nightmares. In the good ones he told her he loved her and she would stay with him and spend the rest of her life with him, marrying him, having his children. On the bad ones she remembered his brokenhearted face every time she rejected him, how much he had tried to be a better man just to be with her as she pushed him away.

"Be strong Blair" she told herself.

While she didn't expect anyone to receive her with wide open arms, she was back and was going to do anything in her power to fix things. She would do whatever it took to have her friends back.

She fell asleep while holding Chuck's photos.

* * *

><p>"Chuck... are you okay?" Liz asked while they were getting ready to sleep<p>

"I'm fine, why?" he answered a little too quickly and Liz knew he was lying.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know" he said and kissed her forehead. He got in the bed and hugged her waist "It's nothing. Don't worry"

Liz nodded and hugged him back, but couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to become rocky. She looked at him and prayed nothing would take Chuck away from her.

* * *

><p>So here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have a lot of alerts and while I appreciate it, it would be nice if those people left a review :). I hope you enjoy this chapter.<p>

On tonight's episode, I do like Dair as FRIENDS. I think as only that they're awesome, but as a couple I can't take them seriously. I'm disliking Blair more and more. I think she's just being a coward and looking for excuses not to be with Chuck, the Blair I loved would never allow anyone, much less a boring prince, to step over her. While I'm a diehard Chair fan, I think that right now I want Chuck to find someone nice and loving, hence why I created Liz on this fic. In this story, Blair is going to face the consequences of running away, while Chuck and Serena will be about forgiving, but also atone their mishaps. Dan will be kind of the apple of discord a bit.


End file.
